


Baby, You Can Drive My Car

by Pattypixie



Series: Puppetmaster [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Pattypixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple misunderstanding leads to something much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, You Can Drive My Car

**Author's Note:**

> This originally wasn't supposed to be sexy, but I don't control my brain. :P Apologies for the fact that Sam is still underage.

    For the first time in a long time, Gabriel felt truly content. He looked down at Sam, who was laying against his chest, and smiled before he returned his eyes to whatever somewhat confusing science fiction show that the junior had forced him to watch that week. He was kind of enjoying this one. It was some kind of space western with a ship called "Serenity". Gabe ran a hand through Sam's hair and sighed. This was perfect. 

    "Hey, Gabe?" Sam shifted nervously against the senior.

    "What's up, cream puff?" Gabriel smiled at the bitchface he received from his boyfriend.

    "I was just wondering..." Sam sighed and sat up and turned toward Gabe with his hands on his knees. "There's something I've always wanted to try and, now that we're together I thought..." He bit his lip and looked up at Gabriel. The older boy stared at him, wide-eyed. If this conversation was going the way he thought it was going...

    "Are you sure you're ready, kiddo?" Gabe blurted out, straightening up as well. 

    "I've been ready since I was sixteen!" Sam protested. Gabriel's breath hitched a bit. Was this kid for real? He knew that Dean was more than a little experienced when it came to that, but damn, he had never expected Sammy to want to be.

    "Sam, I know it's exciting, and I'd usually be more than happy to oblige but--"

    "So you will?" Sam's face lit up. "Dean would never let me. He can be such a control freak." Well, that much was true. Dean would destroy Gabriel for defiling his little brother.

    "You know, maybe we should oblige him," Gabriel suggested. "Your brother is more than a little terrifying." 

    "C'mon, Gabriel," Sam's voice dropped and the senior was doing everything in his power to control his libido. "I just want to feel what it's like." Sam licked his lips a little. "I heard it's amazing."

    "Oh, you have no idea," Gabe's voice was strained as he shifted his legs, trying to hide how much he was turned on. Was he actually considering this? Sam was only seventeen, but his birthday was less than a month away.

    "It would mean so much to me," Sam's eyes darkened and he leaned in a bit. "I'd do anything." The words went straight to Gabriel's dick and he practically yelped, standing up and running to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of the coldest water he could get and downed the glass. God, that kid was seven levels of unfair. He gripped the counter and tried to steady his breathing. 

    "Hey, listen," Sam said softly, walking into the room. "I understand if you don't want to. I know Kali is important to you. Gabriel's knees almost gave out. He wanted to do it in his car? Sam really needed to stop being so perfect. "Someday though, I'd really like to drive a classic car."

    Gabe paused, processing the previous conversation and what he just heard. "You want to drive my car?" He turned, just to make sure that he had heard correctly.

    "Yeah, what did you--" Sam stopped and noticed Gabriel was blushing profusely. His eyes widened in realization. "Oh! Oh my God, Gabe. I'm so sorry."

    "It's okay, kiddo," He chuckled a little and ran his hand through his hair. "Just a little misunderstanding." Sam walked over and wrapped his arms around Gabe.

    "I didn't mean to freak you out," He kissed the senior's forehead and pulled away a little. "Seriously, though. Can I?"

    "Clarify..."

    "Drive your car!" Sam smiled and slapped him in the shoulder a little. 

    "I don't know, Samsquatch," Gabriel smirked. "Rewarding you for giving me blue balls isn't exactly fair." 

    "Well, what if I sweeten the deal?" Sam's smile turned mischievous and he raised an eyebrow. His eyes trailed down Gabe's body and his hands came to a rest on the older boy's hips.

    "I swear to all things holy, if you are teasing me I--" Gabriel was cut off by by Sam's mouth on his, shutting him up rather effectively. Sam tugged on the senior's lip, pulling him closer and Gabriel let out a small moan as their erections pressed against eachother. Gabe pulled away a little, catching his breath. 

    "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to, Sam," he reminded not only his boyfriend, but himself as well. This was a huge step and they had only been dating for a few months. Sam paused and ran a hand through Gabe's hair. 

    "Gabriel Novak," Sam started, a smile tugging at his lips. "I have had a crush on you since before I knew what crushes were. It started with your hair. Then your face," He bent a little and lightly kissed Gabe. "Then the way you dress." He slowly pushed off the older boy's jacket and planted light pecks along his neck and down his shoulder, moving the collar of his tee shirt out of the way. "And then..." Gabriel felt a shiver down his back as he felt Sam smile against his skin. "Then I thought about you undressed."

    "I get the jist," Gabe growled and spun Sam around to shove him against the counter. "Who knew that little Sammy was so dirty?" Before Sam could protest the use of his nickname, Gabe practically attacked his mouth, hands wandering across the junior's back and chest. "If you..." He said between kisses. "Want me to stop...Anytime..." Sam grabbed Gabriel's hips and moved against him, eliciting a moan from both of them.

    "Don't even think about stopping," Sam breathed, his thumbs running over Gabe's hipbones and sliding into his waistband a little. The senior's eyes darkened and he slid a hand between them, cupping Sam and causing him to let out a soft whine. 

    "Proportional, too?" Gabriel moved Sam's shirt out of the way and started to nip at his collarbone. "You really are fucking perfect." He started to suck a mark into the junior's clavicle, causing him to buck against Gabe's hand. 

    "Gabe, I..." Sam grabbed the older boy's ass and let out a moan, making his whole body shudder. Gabriel felt the front of Sam's jeans become wet and smiled, kissing his neck lightly. "I...I'm sorry...I usually don't..."

    "Relax, sugar," Gabriel whispered before nipping at Sam's ear. "You just need practice, and I plan to give you many opportunities for that." He pulled away and smiled at Sam, who was blushing, and God, was it adorable. 

    "What about you?" Sam shifted a little and looked down at his boyfriend's still very prominent erection. 

    "Well, I can--" Before he could finish, Sam was undoing his jeans and pushing down his boxers. He drew in a breath as his cock was exposed, then covered by Sam's giant hand. "Holy fuck, Sam..." He was thrusting into the junior's hand and let out a small whine when his thumb dragged along the tip. Sam pulled him close and pumped faster, quickly making Gabriel come with a moan, all over their tee shirts. He collapsed against Sam, panting, and laughed a little. 

    "I swear. You're gonna be the death of me," Gabe said, standing up straight. He looked down at their clothes and then back up at Sam. "Um...Can I borrow a shirt?" Sam laughed and grabbed his hand, leading him to his bedroom. Upon arriving, Sam stripped his shirt off and walked to the closet while Gabe just stared, his eyes tracing the beginnings of muscles in his shoulders and back. The younger boy turned around, a clean shirt in his hand.

    "Did you want to change, or are you going to stare at me all day?" Sam asked, smirking a little. 

    "I don't know," Gabe took the shirt from him. "I'm thinking the latter might be a damn good idea." He tossed the clean shirt on a chair and stripped off his own. "Anyone coming back for a while?" 

    "Well, Dean is out with Cas..." Sam walked forward, his eyes darkening by the second. "And Bobby is out at the bar for the night." 

    "So, what you're saying is, I don't need to change right away?" Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and sighed as their bare chests touched.

    "I thought you were gonna let me drive your car," Sam reminded him, smirking. 

    "Well, I mean, if you'd rather do that..." Gabriel got his answer as he was turned around and pushed backwards onto Sam's bed. 

    "Maybe later," Sam smiled and crawled on top of Gabe, straddling him and bending over to kiss him.


End file.
